


John's Blog

by alto_mumma



Series: Life in 221B [8]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-09
Updated: 2020-11-09
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:06:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27470167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alto_mumma/pseuds/alto_mumma
Summary: A series of 221B ficlets
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes/John Watson
Series: Life in 221B [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1960477
Comments: 4
Kudos: 17





	John's Blog

_Blog – Lucky_

_Well, it’s hard to believe, but it’s been 6 weeks since we brought home our precious baby girl. Life with Bonnie is a dream come true. Don’t get me wrong, she wakes a lot during the night. I mean, a LOT! But Sherlock and I take it in turns to get up. Some nights when it’s my turn to go back to sleep, I can’t resist the opportunity to lie in bed watching the two of them._

_Sherlock is so good with her. “My little bee,” he calls her. In fact, he’s called her that right from the moment we met her at the hospital, so the nickname has stuck already, for both of us. Not that I mind. I quite like it actually – there’s something sweet and innocent about calling our baby girl “bee”._

_I just can’t believe how lucky I am. I wasn’t entirely sure how Sherlock would go, at first, but he’s so protective of her, it’s beautiful. In fact, I rarely get to push the pram when we go out. But I don’t mind, I’m happy just walking beside them – my two loves. I enjoy watching the way he interacts with her. The way he’s so gentle, and yet not timid. The way he smiles when she settles in his arms. Sherlock is absolutely besotted._


End file.
